<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>傲慢108 by dronel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651576">傲慢108</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel'>dronel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>傲慢108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一百零八<br/>藤杖被保养的很好，宛如包浆一般的油亮而韧性十足。<br/>200下。<br/>元伊能想到真的打完会伤的多惨，更何况，还有40下竹片。他捧着藤杖跪下，冷静的求道：“家主，能否将含势换成含姜？”<br/>玉势制定硬，这200下林冉定然抗不下，然而姜虽然痛些，却不容易绷紧而伤到肌肉。他不是慎独的人，怕手下没有分寸，痛些总好过伤重。<br/>林悦在自己受罚时都不曾有这般冷静的分析利弊，他总是会逃避此刻，明明知道紧绷着腿容易伤着筋骨肌肉，然而却始终不愿意被分开腿露出羞处。<br/>“准。”林悦明显感觉小孩在自己怀里颤了一下，明明该趴下去受罚了，却抱紧林悦怎么也不肯放开。<br/>200数目太大，而元伊手法也确实太过生疏，林悦顺着台阶而下，“既然换成了姜，那藤杖也换成藤条吧。”<br/>元伊轻轻呼出口气，背后已经被冷汗浸湿，他是在赌，以退为进，赌林悦的心软。<br/>“谢谢家主……”小孩哭的嘶哑的喉咙怯怯的道谢，他没有那么不知好歹，这时候还去辜负元伊的好意。<br/>元伊换了藤条，那时候林冉跪在地上，然而上半身依然伏在林悦并拢的大腿是上，林悦用温热的毛巾盖住了小孩冷汗浸湿的头发，对元伊点点头，“就这样罚，别一再放水了。”<br/>林悦亲自接过姜势，那纤维粗糙却涂满姜汁的粗长姜块，下边挖出一个环状，恰好卡住穴口。林冉努力放松，然而敏感的黏膜被那粗糙的质地磨砺着，像是伤口中揉进沙子一般，他手指不由自主地攥住了林悦的裤子，“家主、家主…家主……”小孩自己紧闭着眼呢喃，小声的重复着。<br/>林悦浅浅的抽插着，让未扩开的内壁充分适应。<br/>被在元伊面前被家主姜罚，那般尊敬的兄长，这让林冉无比的难堪与羞愧。<br/>他被粗糙的姜顶弄的发出细微的哼声，瞬间脸已经通红，火辣辣的姜汁已经开始折磨内壁，宛如火焰开始渐渐燃烧，林冉求饶的拉扯着林悦的衣角，“家主，您饶了冉冉好不好？”<br/>姜罚本来已经够疼的，再这般折腾，林冉怕是连跪姿都无法维持。<br/>林悦倒也没再故意折腾，再稍微抽插了两下便全部顶入。<br/>藤条虽然比藤杖好受一些，但是两百下，元伊无法想象该被罚成什么样子。<br/>他扬起藤条，从臀峰到臀腿尽可能挨着抽下。<br/>林悦按着林冉的背脊，一只手轻拍着安抚，一只手却让他无法动弹。<br/>元伊抽下的痕迹凌乱急了，而他越是着急越是忧心，便越是混乱。<br/>这般伤口重叠率高，有些地方已经微微翻起油皮，而有些地方却一片白皙毫无痕迹。<br/>元伊咬牙，瞧着顺着大腿蜿蜒而下的淤血，骤然停下，“家主，您让我缓缓吧。”<br/>元伊自顾自的放下了藤条，跪在了林悦脚边，他将头抵在了林冉颤抖的背上，听见了他家冉冉颤抖而细微的哭声。<br/>“还差多少？”<br/>林悦也揉了揉元伊的头发，施罚也是力气活，元伊呼吸已经不稳，发丝上冒着丝丝热气。<br/>“…够数了！”元伊摆明了是在撒谎，“我是施罚者，我说够数了就够了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>